Banishment and the diamond dragon
by Solarwave
Summary: hiccup is banished for lying about a dragon that has never been seen and for bringing bad luck to the Village. ( sorry not good at summary its good i hope read please.)
1. chapter 1

**hi I'll be doing a rewrite of Banishment by random123games I loved how she/he had it so it will be all most like it but with one of my OC's and more and if y'all have a dragon OC or human OC u will like to see in here pm me it and thing i need to know about it ok let's get to the story.** ** _I don't own How to train your dragon just my OC_**

Gobber and Hiccup was at the forge working at the time Hiccup was 9 years old and still learning thing. Gobber wad getting an order done for a battle axe.

"Hiccup we have an order for an battle axe, I think its time you forge the wepon this time" said Gobber

"really" askes Hiccup

" yes, I need it done by next week" said Gobber as he left the forge for a meeting

Hiccup was so happy he went right to work day and night putting everything he know and more in to the axe and by next week it was done and read for its test to see if it was good.

" Great Hiccup now let's test it" Gobber said as he threw the axe at a large log. to Gobber's surprise it almost cut the log in two.

" Hiccup this axe is amazing and one of the best battle axe I've seen" Gobber said

"thanks Gobber, this is one of the best axes i have ever seen!" Astrid said as she tested it.

"I don't make it hiccup did" Gobber said

Astrid didn't like that so she went to the woods to break it with no luck she was going to tell the chief that Hiccup had Gobber lie so that she thalt that he made it but by time she got home it was lat at night so she was going to tell him the next day

it was let that night a dragon raid had happened so Hiccup was trying to run to the forge ti help when a dragon picked him up and brought him to th woods. hiccup know most of the dragons that came to raid the Village but this one was different it look like it's scales was made of diamonds but it looked like his friend toothless that is a night Fury he meet him a year a go. the diamond dragon was trying to show him something and he found what it was the axe he made but before he could get it the dragon took him away but not fromfrom his home but to the forge and it was gone.

little did he know it was watching him and protecting him but it know what was about to happened and it was not able to help or protect him then

 **what y'all think please RR and the diamond dragon is my OC but theirs more to her and way she is there i might make a story oh her if y'all like.**


	2. rewrigh of chapter2 not the same

**hey guys new chapter** **I'm glad y'all like it so now this is more only my OC. on how she knows what is happening and more. please tell me if y'all will like a story on her. Now on to the story**.

(diamond dragon pov)

I was in the woods like always. When a human girl came with an axe. that had an all to familiar sent to it. so i followed her when i got closer i remember what sent the axe had it was hiccups a young boy I found in the woods crying. I was confused why she had an axe with his sent so I watched her. what she did to the axe was confusing she wanted to break it because hiccup made it when she was unable to she planned to tell her chief that he was a liar.

I was so mad I didn't know what to do. I was scared for hiccups life I wanted to help him. I knew so little about his family and what was going to happen. he told me his dad was the chief of the village and that his Dad didn't like him much. To me he was my borther I don't want anthing to happen to him. so I was going to help him I was going to go to the village that night and trying to tell him. at this moment I had to keep an eye on her. I had to make sure she didn't tell the chief.

it was almost night time so she was not going to be able to tell him. when she got In her house. I went straight to hiccups house I was going to tell him. as I was going there I realized something he did not understand me. I saw dragons coming in for the weekly rade. so i had a plan get hiccup and show him the axe. I saw him running to get to the forge. I cannot let him get there I had to show him the axe first. so I grabbed him and flew into the forest where I show him the axe or at least try to. I was happy he saw the axe but it look like he don't remember me.

I saw him as my borther and I was going to protect him with my life even if it meant taking him from his home. I don't know what will happen but I can see it coming. I hope he is able to forgive me if I have to do something. but I'll stay with him at all cost he is my borther and I love him. I took him back to the forge where he could be watched by my watchful eyes. he didn't know I was there but I was there watching him. and that's whenever I seen her.

her name is Astrid I remember he told me her name long ago. he said he was in love with her so I just paid her no mind. but I was wrong to do that because when I wasn't paying attention she told the chief. he decided to send him away. that's when i was need it he was in trouble I had to get to him at all cost.

what I had to do though was going to scare him. I just hope he won't hate me. The rade was over so now is my chance. what I had to do is find him and I did. some of the people saw me but it was too late. I had him in my claws and i was bringing him home. where his friend toothless is and where I was going to keep him safe and he will soon meet her the one that asked me to find him and keep him safe.

 **what do y'all think do y'all like it please RR and tell me want you think of my OC.** **just to let y'all that like this oc I'll need some dragon rider's so y'all can come up with dragon's and there rider's if y'all have a dragon or rider or both u can pm me or i can give my Gmail to u but I'll like for u to say what it is what it looks like and name's to but I'll pick one or two and y'all do the picking of five more of the others so please tell me y'all ocs or favorite dragon.**

P.S. this is a rewright of the frist ch2 and if any one who reads this has school of dragon i play my name is shadowicefury.


	3. what's going on

hiccup's pvo

It all happed so fast my dad was mad and i didnt know why then a dragon the dragon in the woods came and picked me up and like that I was out.when i woke up i was in a cave but i was not alone a dragon was behind me. when I looked to see what tipe of dragon I was happy to see my best friend Toothless.

the diamond dragon's (AKA diamond fury) pvo

I am happy to see him where he belongs and i have to talk to Valka and tell her now.

 ** _to mariah and a everyone who love or like this story i am making oc and ill love to know how and what dragon u see your self with._**


	4. pls read not chapter

**hi everyone sorry been off for a little bit but** **im back. ill be making a story on my dragon oc. I don't know how well it will be.** **so i hope yall like it let me know if yall wish for me to keep my this one and what yall like in next ch**


End file.
